My Little Pony: The Butter Chronicles
by I'maChair5050
Summary: A game of Cops and Robbers goes horribly wrong for Team Crafted as they find themselves in the magic land of Equestria. Teaming up with a band of talking ponies, they must try and get back home whilst trying to fend off threats from enemies old and new. Will they ever make it back? Rated T for violence and minor coarse language.
1. The Iron Portal

**Chapter 1: The Iron Portal**

The world of Minecraftia has often been described as a place of unnatural beauty, where humans and animals coexist in a strange world where everything seemed to work a bit differently to ours. At night, monsters would emerge as try to kill off any human they would come across. Whilst most travellers would turn and flee from these monsters, some brave ones would arms themselves with a sword and take these monsters down. These travellers would often dig deep into the ground, armed with a shovel and a pick axe, searching for precious materials, such as Diamond to craft items with. Not just that, these warriors were capable of using certain magic powers in their world, such as enchanting their armour and travelling to a hellish dimension known as "The Nether".

Whilst many of these warriors existed, a group of them stood out as some of the best. This was the group known as Team Crafted.

This group consisted of seven warriors: Adam (a human with a big pair of sunglasses and a medallion around his neck), Jason (almost always seen wearing his traditional blue and yellow space suit), Ty (a white shirt wearing human with a headset), Quentin (a strange humanoid amphibian creature, commonly referred to as a "Mudkip"), Ian (a human who beared an uncanny resemblance to the one they called "Notch"), Jerome (a weird creature covered in hair) and Mitch (a human wearing a red and black hoodie).

This Team was one of the greatest teams in Minecraftia. Everyday, they would travel the world, fighting monsters and searching for ores (namely Sky's favourite, Butter (what he calls Gold). But most of all, their job was to vanquish the menace that was the squid army.

Today, however, was different. The group had just come back from taking down another squid battalion and were celebrating by playing a game of Cops and Robbers.

The aim of the game was simple: the robbers had to try and escape from the prison and reach the boat waiting for them, whilst the warden (in this case, Quentin) had to try and prevent the prisoners from escaping.

Despite Quentin's best efforts to keep the prisoners inside the jail, they would often end up breaking out. However, since the way to get to the ship required a long jump, they would often end up dying and reappearing in the dead cell, where Quentin would let them out again.

"Okay, I'm going to let everyone out, so we can play Red Light Green Light" Quentin said to the prisoners.

"I'm gonna win this! I'm gonna win this!" Yelled Jerome as they group went over to the farthest wall, facing Quentin.

"Okay, green light"

The prisoners began running forwards.

"Red Light"

They stopped.

"Green Light"

They began running again.

"Red Light"

Whilst most of the group stopped, Jason carried on running up the stairs, trying to reach one of the hidden exits.

"RUN JASON! RUN!" Screeched Adam.

"Jason, stop that!" Called out Quentin as he pulled out his bow and arrow and fired, killing Jason instantly and sending him back to the dead cell.

"Damnit" Muttered Jason as he respawned.

"Now green light"

The remaining six began running.

"Red Light"

They stopped.

"I'm scared" called out Jerome.

"Green light"

They ran on to the end of the room.

"Red light"

As they reached the end, Ty was closest to the exit.

"Okay, Ty wins. Ty, you get to have my baton and beat everyone to death with it". Quentin said to Ty, handing him his baton.

"Here's Jimmy!" Ty said madly, running at the others, madly waving his baton.

"AH! TY, NO! WE HAVE SO MUC HISTORY!" Screeched Sky as Ty proceeded to begin hitting him with the baton, causing the other to start laughing.

It may have seemed barbaric, but it was their sense of humour.

However, as this went on, Quentin failed to notice Ian sliping up the stairs to the dead cell and releasing Jason.

The duo then proceeded to run off towards the hidden exit.

"Quick! I'll boost you!" Ian said to Jason as they approached a gap in the walkway.

As Jason jumped at the edge of the gap, Ian helped propel him across by punching him.

This proved successful, as Jason landed on the other side , went into the cell there and slipped through the exit inside.

"Jason! Get back here!" Yelled Quentin as he proceeded to run after him.

This then provoked Mitch.

"RUN OF IT, BIGGUMS!" He yelled to Jerome.

The two then sprinted off down the corridor and into the warden's office, where then received prison access, before sprinting up the stairs and into the courtyard, where they then clambered up a set of waiting ladders, leapt over the walls and got out of the prison.

Adam looked over at Ty.

"Ty, do you think we should take this time to escape?" He asked.

Ty answered this by landing another hit on Adam.

"AAAAHHHH! IAN! HELP!" He yelled out.

Ian was busy sprinting after Mitch and Jerome.

Adam just decided to run out on his own esteem, with Ty in hot pursuit, continuing to wave the baton around like a madman.

"I think I've just lost control of this entire prison" Quentin said, exasperatedly as he tailed after Jason. "Is there anyone still in the prison?"

No reply.

"I thought not"

"I'm gonna win! I'M GONNA WIN!" Yelled Jason as he raced across the bridge, ready to drop down onto the boat.

However, when Jason reached the end of the bridge, he just stopped and looked down.

"Uh guys, I think we have a problem" he said, worriedly.

As the other six reached the spaceman, they could see what he was on about as they looked down at the boat.

Only this time, there was no boat.

In the place where the boat was meant to be was a portal, similar to a nether portal, but made entirely of iron. In the middle of it, there was a swirling pink vortex.

As the seven stared down at the portal, Jerome finally broke the silence.

"Well, from what I can determine, we may be royally boned with whatever happens".

"Where do you think it came from?"

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about it".

"Any ideas about what could be on the other side of it?"

"I don't know, but if it's bad, I don't want to know"

"Well there's only one way to find out and that's to go through it".

"But who should go first?"

Everyone looked at Quentin.

"No!" the Mudkip said to them. "I am not going through that portal first!"

"But you're the only one here with armour and weapons, so you should go through first".

"I'm still not going through first!"

Ty then knocked him off the edge with the baton, sending Quentin falling towards the portal.

"YOU BUTTHOLE!" Quentin yelled as he disappeared through.

The six warriors then jumped after him.

As they disappeared through the portal, everything went black.

* * *

It was night time in Equestria. The moon shone brightly in the night sky as many stars glowed alongside it.

On a small ridge, overlooking the land, stood Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike.

Twilight had invited the group to stargaze with her as a meteor shower was predicted to happen that night.

As she was getting the telescope set up, Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike were setting up some food, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were hoof wrestling and pinkie Pie was just hopping around in a circle, randomly.

"I'm bored!" sighed Rainbow. "When is that lousy meteor shower happening?"

"Rainbow, darling, you really must learn patience" Rarity remarked.

"Don't worry everyone, the shower will be happening in just a second" Twilight reassured her friends.

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it happening now?" asked Pinkie eagerly.

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No"

Just then, however, small flashes began to appear in the sky above them.

"Good news, everypony. It's starting" Twilight said to her friends.

The group then looked up at the meteor shower overheard, giving off a few "ooh's" and "aah's".

However, halfway through the shower, a light began to shine from the forest below, obstructing the shower from view.

"What?! What's going on down there?! I swear, if it's Snips and Snails again, then I'm going..." Twilight began ranting.

"However, she was cut off when she saw what was omitting the light.

Far below, in the dense Everfree Forest, was a small ball of light with streams of lightning coming from it.

Six other similar balls of light were omitting light from other parts of the forest.

As the lights died down, the group stood there in silence.

"What the hay was that?" Asked a confused Applejack.

"I don't know Applejack, but there's only one real way to find out" Twilight replied.

She began making her way towards the Everfree Forest.

"Wait. you mean you want to go into the Everfree Forest in the middle of the night?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"Yes because whatever caused those balls of light must be able to control some sort of power not seen before".

The group then tentatively set off into the forest below, with Twilight leading the group.

They spent the next half an hour trudging around the forest, looking for what may have caused those balls of light, but to no avail.

"Can't we just go back to watching the meteor shower, Twi?" Spike asked, bored. "We've seen nothing of note. Not even a single poison joke plant".

Just then, a quiet yelp came from Fluttershy.

"What is it, Fluttershy?" Asked a concerned Rainbow Dash.

"W-w-w-what is that?" Stuttered Fluttershy, pointing towards a path in the road ahead of them.

The group looked out onto the path to see a bipedal creature, slowly walking around, seemingly lost.

The creature was unlike anything they'd even seen before. It seemed to be wearing some sort of grey trousers with a white shirt. It seemed to also be wearing some sort of headset. It was also clutching at the stick it was carrying.

"Jason?" It called out, scared. "Ian? Quentin? Anyone?"

"What in Equestria is that?" Whispered Spike.

"I wish I knew Spike" Twilight replied, perplexed.

Just then, a howl was heard in the distance.

The group froze in fear.

The strange creature had a look of fear on its face.

"Hello?" It called out again.

Then, another creature, similar to the first one, came sprinting along the path in the opposite direction. This creature was dressed in black and grey clothes, with a yellow and purple medallion around its neck and sunglasses on it's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! RUN TY!" It screamed as it sprinted past.

The first creature looked in the direction the second creature came from before uttering "Oh shit!" and sprinting after the second creature.

A whole herd of timberwolves came thundering past.

"Okay, I don't know what those things are or where they came from" Twilight told her friends. "But right now, they'll need our help".

The group then galloped off after them.

Further along the path, the timberwolves had backed the duo up into a corner. The first creature was holding his stick out in front of him, whilst the second was curled up in a foetal position.

"No. Stay back! Look at the stick! Look at the stick!" The first one said, waving the stick around.

"JASON! I'M SCARED!" The Second one wailed.

One of the timberwolves reared up on its hind legs, ready to attack the creatures.

Suddenly, however, a burst of magic came from behind them, destroying it completely.

More bursts of magic hit the other timberwolves, destroying them as well.

The two creatures then sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god!" The second creature said, getting out of the foetal position it was in. "For a second there, I actually thought we were..."

The creature was cut off when it saw Twilight and her friends looking up at it.

"Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike". The pony said to him and his friend. "What are your names?"

The creature looked down at the talking purple unicorn with a terrified look on its face.

"What the fuck is happening?" He whispered.

* * *

**A quick run down of the Team Crafted members for those who don't know them that well.**

**Adam - Skydoesminecraft**

**Ty - Deadlox**

**Jason - MinecraftUniverse**

**Quentin - HuskyMudkipz**

**Jerome - Jeromeasf**

**Ian - Ssundee**

**Mitch - BajanCanadian**

**Seto - Setosorcerer**


	2. Ty's Foot

**Chapter 2: Ty's Foot**

Needless to say, Adam and Ty were confused as to what was happening. Firstly, their ship had disappeared whilst they were playing a game of Cops and Robbers. Now, they were in a forest in a strange place they'd never seen before, facing six multi coloured talking ponies and a small purple dragon. And here they were without any butter at all.

The two stood staring at the ponies in awkward silence.

Finally Adam broke the silence by asking the ponies "What the hell are you?!"

"Well, we might ask you the same question. We haven't seen the likes of you around here ever". Rarity replied. "Anyway, are we allowed to know your names?"

"Well, seeing as you did save our lives from those wooden things back there, then okay. I'm Adam, this is Ty". Adam said, motioning to his friend.

"Hi".

"Anyway, we're ponies. We'll, except Spike. he's a dragon. So, what exactly are you two?"

"Well, we're humans"

Most of the ponies looked at them with a confused look on their faces.

"You know, we're a bit like hairless apes".

"Okaaaay" Rainbow Dash said, still confused. "So, how exactly did you guys get here?"

"We don't know. We just this weird iron portal, we went through it and now we're here! Speaking of which, where are we? I get the impression we're not in our world anymore"

"Yeah, I get that impression to. Anyway, you two are in the world of Equestria. Right now, we happen to be standing in the Everfree forest".

"Ah. Okay. Well, thanks for the help, but right now, we need to find our teammates and get back to our world".

"Wait, there's more of you".

"Yeah. Five more"

Twilight was excited.

"EEEEEE!" She squealed with excitement. "This is amazing! Beings from another dimension! So much to learn!"

"Later, Twi!" Applejack said to her. "Right now, we need to find their friends".

The group then began searching the Everfree Forest in the hopes of finding the rest of Team Crafted.

"So who are we looking for exactly?" Asked Twilight.

"We're looking for our teammates: Jason, Quentin, Ian, Mitch and Jerome. Don't worry, you'll know once you see them".

"Wait, you're in a team?"

"Yeah. Together, the seven of us make up the super awesome face team that is..."

Sky paused dramatically.

"TEAM CRAFTED!" he declared dramatically, striking a pose.

"Right, so what do you do?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Well, our goal is to defend our world from the evil that is the squid menace. Oh, and also to mine butter"

The mane six could easily determine that these humans were a bit mad.

Just then, however, they heard a strange roaring sound close by.

The entire group froze.

"That sounds like a Manticore" Fluttershy told the group.

Then, suddenly, a Mudkip, dressed in enchanted armour came flying through the air above them, before coming to a stop, face in the ground.

A spaceman then ran past them.

"QUENTIN, RUN!" It yelled.

The Mudkip then picked itself up before running after the spaceman.

"That was Jason and Quentin!" Ty told the others.

A manticore then flew overhead.

"And that was a manticore!" Exclaimed Rarity.

"Quick! After them!" Yelled Sky.

The group then took off after them.

However, as they followed the group ahead, they noticed something sticking out of the one of the manticore's feet.

It appeared to be a diamond sword.

Fluttershy then had an idea. Quickly, she flew up to the foot of the manticore and began pulling at the hilt of the sword.

Eventually, after much pulling, the sword came out and clattered to the ground, with the manticore letting out a thunderous roar.

As the manticore flew off, relaxed, Quentin and Jason finally slowed down.

"Finally, that terrifying flying thing has flown off" Quentin said, exasperated.

However, as he and Jason turned to face their saviours, their looks of relief turned into terror as they stared down at the six multi coloured ponies that had saved their lives (or at least, Quentin's did, as no one could see Jason's face under his helmet).

As they stared in horror, Twilight stepped up to the duo, carrying the sword with her magic.

"Does this belong to any of you?"

Jason and Quentin were even more terrified by the fact that one of the multi coloured ponies were talking to them.

"You...can talk?!" Whispered Jason, terrified.

"Yes. All six of us can talk. Anyway, is this sword yours?" Twilight answered, motioning to her friends and then to the sword.

Quentin's face lit up.

"Ah! You found my sword! Thanks!" He replied, taking the sword.

"That poor manticore must've trodden on it by accident" Fluttershy explained to the others.

"Anyway, you two must be Quentin and Jason" Rainbow said to the spaceman and the Mudkip.

"That...That's right." Jason said, confused at them knowing this. "How do you know that?"

"Adam and Ty told us" The Pegasus replied, motioning to the others.

"Alright, so that's four of us" Adam said to the group. "All we need to now is find Ian, Mitch and Jerome. Any idea where they might be?"

"I wish I knew".

"Right, I guess the best thing to do would be to look around and find them".

The group of eleven then headed deeper into the forest.

As they continued walking, Twilight was busy studying the armour and weapons Quentin was carrying.

"Hey Quentin, I was just wondering what exactly is your equipment made of?"

"Well, almost all of it was crafted from diamond. My chest plate, however, was crafted from iron".

"What about the purple glow they're giving off".

"Oh, they've been enchanted to give it extra power"

"Wait, you have magic in your world?!"

"A little bit. We prefer to use technology over magic, but it still is useful".

Twilight was delighted at this.

"This is amazing!" She squealed happily. "Magic users from another dimension! I have so much I need to learn from you! Well, what do your enchantments do, exactly?"

"Well, my armour has been enchanted to give me extra defence, whilst my sword and bow have been enchanted with extra power. What's more, the baton Ty is carrying had been enchanted with a knockback effect"

"I'll demonstrate!" Ty blurted out, hitting Adam with the baton and launching Adam forwards a few feet.

"You freaking butthole" Adam grumbled, picking himself up and dusting himself up.

"Anyway, what do these other friends of yours look like?" asked Rarity.

"Well, you'll recognise Jerome immediately because he's covered in hair. Mitch is often wearing that red and black hoodie, whilst Ian is often wearing a dark suit and shades, with facial hair. Although, sometimes he has a crazed look on his face. By that, I mean both his eyes are pointing in different directions and he's not acting like himself. I sure as hell hope that hasn't happened to him here".

As if on cue, they heard a crazed yell of "I AM THE WITHER SKELETON, HEAR ME ROAR!", followed by a low groaning sound from close by. This was followed by a yell of "Ian, don't do this. DON'T DO THIS, IAN! GUYS, WHEREVER YOU ARE, HELP! IAN'S GONE CRAZY AGAIN!"

"Well, Fluffy found Ian" Adam said to the others. "We'd better help him out"

The group then rushed in the direction of where the sounds had come from.

They soon found Ian, with both eyes pointing in different directions, trying to beat Jerome to death in a patch of strange blue flowers.

"Ian, look at me!" Ty called out. "Look at the stick! Look at the stick!"

Ian stopped beating Jerome and slowly turned to look at the baton Ty was holding out in front of him.

"Oh thank god." Jerome panted.

Then, both he and Ian looked up at the ponies.

"Oh my word!" Gasped Rarity. "What in Equestria happened to your hair?"

"Oh, I was born like this" The Bacca explained "although, what the heck is an Equestria?"

"Born with it?! Oh, that simply won't do! Your hair is just crying out for a makeover"

Jerome took offence to this.

"Hey, at least I cut my hair when it gets too long" he countered.

Whilst this was going on, Ian was transfixed on Ty's baton.

"Does he usually act like this?" Applejack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Don't worry. he'll calm down eventually".

The group then met in a circle.

"Okay, now all we need to do is find Mitch" Jerome said to the others.

"I take it you have no idea where he might be"

"None whatsoever".

"Alright then, same as before. We keep wandering around until we find him"

The group then began heading even deeper into the forest, with Ty trying as hard as possible to stop Ian from straying from the group.

"So, outside of Team Crafted, are there anyone else you know?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes. In fact, there's actually quite a lot of others who are allied with us. For a start, there are Ant and Dan, Tyler, Bodil, Bash, Noah, Ryan, Preston, Bryce and Jordan. Usually, it's just us when we're fighting squid, but we often allow the others to join in if need be. Plus we also play games like cops and robbers with them, so it's all good".

Twilight then looked over at the crazed Ian.

"So what about you?"

Ian looked long and hard at the pony before saying.

"I used to be a really good archer at one time..."

He paused.

"...But then I took an arrow to the foot. Ty's foot. Foot".

"Okaaaay then" Twilight muttered to herself as they pressed onwards.

Suddenly, Jason screamed.

"AAAAHHH! SPIDER! GET IT OFF!" He screeched.

As he swatted the star spider off his helmet, the grou-p noticed something about their surroundings: the part of the forest they were in was covered in star spider string.

"Let's be careful here" Twilight told the group. "We don't want to run into any more danger out here".

As they got deeper into the forest, however, they found there was more and more spider silk covering the trees became more and more, with cobwebs beginning to appear regularly.

Then, just up ahead, they spotted another cobweb, much larger than the rest, stretched between two large trees.

On the web, another being was stuck, trying to break free but to no avail.

Mitch.

"Biggums! I could use a hand here!" Mitch called out.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'm coming!" Jerome replied, taking the sword from Quentin and running towards Mitch, leaping into the air and cutting through the webbing with the sword and pulling the rest of the webbing from Mitch.

"Thanks for that biggums" Mitch said, thanking Jerome. "I was trying to get down from that damn thing for-"

He was cut off as he noticed the ponies.

"J-Jerome?" He asked, scared.

"Don't worry buddy, they're with us" Jerome assured him.

Just then, a rumbling sound was heard from all around them as they began to feel the ground shaking.

"I don't like the sound of that" Fluttershy said, concerned.

Then, suddenly, thousands upon thousands of star spiders came pouring out of the nearby trees and began scuttling towards the group.

"Erm...Anyone have any good ideas?" Asked Adam.

"I've got one" replied Jason "EVERYONE RUN!"

The group then turned around and began to sprint as fast as they could out of the forest, with the spiders in hot pursuit.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE HIGH SCHOOL!" Screeched Adam.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!" Replied Quentin.

Thankfully for them, the group were able to step up a small ridge on the outskirts of the forest, where Twilight was able to use her magic to create a forcefield around the group, preventing the spiders from reaching them.

After trying time and time again to penetrate the shield, the spiders gave up and returned from the forest from whence they came.

The group all delivered one resounding sigh of relief.

"Well, thank you for your help you guys" Adam said to the group "We'd love to stay, but we've really got to be getting back to our universe".

"Uh, Adam, there's currently no way of getting back" Ty interrupted.

"Oh. Yeah. Right"

"Hey, I know, how about you guys stay with us" Proposed Pinkie.

"Seriously?" Asked Jerome, surprised.

"Sure. We're happy to anyone in need of assistance" Twilight added.

"Wow. That's great! Thanks" Mitch replied happily.

"Pinkie, I think it would be a good idea if Ian went with you" Adam said to the pink pony.

"Yay! Ian and I get to party all night!" She squealed happily.

"Yaaaaay!" Mumbled Ian, still crazy.

"Ah've got plenty of space back at Sweet Apple Acres for you two" Applejack said to Mitch and Jerome.

"Sweet thanks" the two replied.

"And you must stay with me, Quentin" Rarity said to the mudkip. "I just have to know where you got that suit. It is simply to die for".

"Oh. Heh. Thank you very much" replied Quentin.

"Um. Ty? I have some more space in my house. That is if, um, you want to stay in my house. Not that I mind" Fluttershy said softly to Ty.

"Uh, great. Thanks" Ty replied.

"Hey spaceman, I have a spare bed at my place in Cloudsdale if you want it. That is, if you have a head for heights"

"Sure. Thanks" Jason replied.

"I guess that leaves you with me then, Adam" Twilight said to him.

"Hey, that's fine by me" he replied. "Thanks anyway".

"Anyway, I think it would be best if we all head back to our places and get some good shut-eye" Twilight said to the group. "We can work out how to help these gentlemen tomorrow morning".

The group then headed back towards Ponyville, chatting as they went.

"Hey, Adam, I've got to ask, what was that Ian said about Ty's foot?"

Adam chuckled.

"Don't worry. It's just a running gag we have in Team Crafted. I think you'll find we have a lot of those".

* * *

**In case you didn't know, here are the others mentioned in this chapter:**

**Ant-AntVenom**

**Dan-CavemanFilms**

**Tyler-MunchingBrotato**

**Bodil-Bodil40 **(BODIL40!)

**Bash-Bashurverse**

**Noah-NoahCraftFTW**

**Ryan-xRpMx13**

**Preston-TBNRfrags**

**Bryce-GoldSolace **

**Jordan-CaptainSparklez**


	3. The Hairless Bacca

**Chapter 3: The Hairless Bacca**

Whilst everyone had been sleeping, Twilight had been up for most of the night, reading any books she had on spatial disturbances. From what she learnt, she deduced that whilst it isn't possible to break through to another universe naturally, it is still possible to break through using plenty of power and something to contain that power.

"That's probably what happened to Adam and the others" She thought to herself as she noted her findings.

However, as she continued reading, she made a terrifying discovery. She found an extract from one of her books that said this:

_If Starswirl's Inter-dimensional Thesis is correct, then the appearance of beings from another world could be the first sign of two universes merging into one realm. This could, at worse, cause the entire multiverse to rupture and split._

Twilight couldn't believe what she was reading. An event like that, big or small, would be cataclysmic either way.

"We have to get this problem sorted out" She thought to herself.

she then looked at the time.

Half past Midnight.

"I'd better look further into this tomorrow" She thought to herself as she slipped into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Twilight, Spike and Adam were awoken abruptly the next morning by the sound of loud knocking at her door.

"Who could that be at this time?" Groaned Spike as he hauled himself from his bed and went to answer the door.

Applejack was standing at the door.

"Oh hey, Applejack. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, y'all see for yourselves" she replied, motioning behind her.

Behind her, stood Mitch and Jerome. However, there was one major difference with Jerome: all his hair had disappeared.

"Jerome? What the hell happened?" Adam asked, concerned as to what happened to the Bacca.

"I don't know. I woke up like this" Wailed Jerome.

Twilight studied Jerome for a few moments.

"I think I know what might have caused this" She said to the group.

Then, suddenly, Pinkie Pie dashed through the door.

"BIG PROBLEM!" She yelled.

Behind her, Ian walked through the door. However, something was different about him as well. His hair had grown down to his coest, covering his face. His beard had also grown a similar length. They'd also been recoloured. His hair had gone bright green with blue polka dots, whilst his beard had gone pink with purple stripes.

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" Pinkie said to the others.

Adam, Spike and Mitch just couldn't help but laugh.

"What the heck?" Adam said, laughing at Ian's new look.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He wailed.

"Well, seeing as you guys are here, I have some information to share with you" Twilight said to the group. "All we need to do is wait for the others".

"But what happened to us?" Asked Jerome.

"Oh that's simple. You and Ian were exposed to poison joke plants".

"Oh, well that's alri-wait...POISON?!"

"Don't worry. It won't kill you. I'll get my friend Zecora to make the cure as soon as possible".

Thankfully, it didn't take too long for Rainbow Dash, Jason, Fluttershy, Ty, Rarity and Quentin to arrive at the library.

"Oh my word! What happened to you two?" Rarity asked Ian and Jerome.

"Poison joke plants, apparently"

"Well, Jerome, can I just say that I apologise for what I said last night. You look better with your hair".

The group then congregated inside.

"Okay, so we've all met here at this time to discuss how we could help Team Crafted return to their world. But first, I have some news to share with you. When I was looking for a possible explanation for what has happened, I came across Starswirl the Bearded's Multiverse Theory. In this, it says that the appearance of beings from another world could be an early sign of two universe merging into one. This could, at worst, cause part of the multiverse to rupture and split".

The group was shocked at this.

"That doesn't sound good" Ty said to the others.

"Okay, we definitely need to get them back to their world as soon as possible"

"Yes, but how?"

They thought about this for a few moments.

"Well, we did arrive here through a portal made of iron, so how about we try and replicate it?" Jason piped up.

"That sounds like that could work" Twilight said. "Alright then, we'll build our own iron portal".

"That being said, where do we get iron?" Rarity asked.

"Simple" Mitch replied. "We'll mine for some"

He then turned to the group.

"Know what to do know guys?"

"Always."

"Right then, follow me!"

Team Crafted then left the library, with the mane six following them.

"Don't mind me asking, but what exactly are you planning to do?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well to mine Iron, we'll firstly need to get some wood together. From there we'll be able to mine for stone and using stone tools, we'll be able to mine the iron" Explained Jerome.

As they walked out of Ponyville and towards the forest, Team Crafted received many confused, curious and terrified stares from bystanders.

Then, as they were somewhere outside Ponyville, they stopped.

Jason pointed at a tree. The tree in question was neither particularly big, nor particularly small. It just looked like an average tree that you would get in Equestria.

"See that tree over there?" Asked Jason.

"Yes" Replied Fluttershy.

"We need to knock it down so we can get some wood".

He looked over at the rest of the team.

"Ready?"

"YEAH!" They all replied.

The seven then began sprinting towards the tree, yelling at the top of their lungs. As they got close to the tree, they leapt at it in an attempt to knock it over.

However, all that came of this was the team banging heads with each other and the tree, failing in toppling it over.

"Erm, how about I try" Twilight said to the group as they picked themselves up, using her powerful magic to uproot the tree and place it on its side in front of them.

"Forgot about that. Thanks" Muttered Ty, rubbing his head.

Thankfully, it didn't take the group too long to break down the tree, create a crafting table and craft wooden tools.

"Right, now we need to take different points. From there, we can begin mining" Adam told the others. "Plus, we'll also need to make a furnace and find coal, so we can smelt any ores we find".

With that, Team Crafted and the Mane six each found their own separate spot and began to dig into the ground.

Very soon, the group of thirteen had gathered enough stone to craft stone tools and a couple of furnaces.

"Remember, if you find any ores, let us know. Also, don't dig straight down. If you do, there's a chance you'll find a lava pool and fall into it" Mitch told the others.

The group then began to dig further and further into the rock, looking for any ores they could find.

As they dug, Pinkie was humming to herself.

As the digging continued, they were able to collect a plentiful reserve of coal, which they used to create themselves torches.

Unfortunately, whilst there was indeed iron, they initially struggled to find a significant amount of it.

As Rainbow Dash dug into the ground, she found something strange.

"Hey guys, I've found something!" She said to the others quickly flying back up to the surface to tell them. "I've found some kind of stone with some pieces of gold in it".

She was then surprised when Adam rapidly scrabbled out of his hole, dashed across to Rainbow's and went into it.

As she reached the bottom of the mineshaft, she found Adam, stroking the stone.

"YES! BUTTER! IT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!" He wailed happily.

As Rainbow sat there with a confused face, she was joined by Quentin.

"Don't worry. He's usually like this" He said to her.

After Adam's butter episode., the group returned to digging for iron.

However, just then, Twilight happened to run into a wall of cobblestone. Confused and curious as to what was on the other side, she dug through to find a small room, entirely surrounded in cobblestone. Inside the room, there were two chests positioned at different places in the room. In the centre of the room, there was a strange metal cage. Inside the cage was a small fire with a shape inside. She couldn't see it properly, but it appeared to be shaped like a star spider.

Then, suddenly, as Twilight got closer to the cage, a giant spider suddenly appeared on top of it. It then began advacing towards Twilight. Another came. And another.

Terrified by the giant spiders, Twilight turned round and clambered out of the hole.

"EVERYPONY! HELP! GIANT SPIDERS!"

Quickly, the other ponies and Team Crafted scrabbled out of their holes and came over to see what was happening.

"OH MY WORD! THAT IS HIDEOUS!" Cried out Rarity.

"I've never seen spiders that big before" Added Fluttershy.

"We have" Ty told them. "They're from our world. If there's just one of them, they don't do much harm. However, if there's lots of them, which there is now, it could prove dangerous."

"What do we do then? Kill them?"

Adam pulled out his stone sword.

"Yes" he replied.

Team Crafted then dived into the hole and began hacking away at the spider onslaught.

"Might as well" Applejack said to her friends, pulling out her sword and following Team Crafted in. The other ponies decided to follow suit, pulling out their swords and diving into the hole.

As the group hacked and slashed their way through the spiders, they eventually reached the room where more and more spiders were appearing from.

Jerome noticed the fiery cage.

"That's a Spider Spawner! We have to destroy it!"

As half of the group pulled out their pickaxes and began attacking the cage, the other half tried their best to hold off the spiders.

Finally, as the last spider was killed, the spawner was destroyed.

The group sighed with relief.

"So that block was where the spiders were coming from?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes. That was a spawn block. They're usually found underground in our world, however. You were right, Twilight. I think our world are starting to merge together" Mitch replied.

As they were talking Ian was looking through the chests

"Guys! There's a crap ton of iron ingots in here!" He yelled out.

The others came over and looked in.

"Wow! They're so shiny!"

"Meh. Not as majestic as butter".

"Dude, there is more than enough in here to build the portal".

"Well then, let's go! Let's build this thing!"

The group then pillaged the chests for the iron ingots inside before heading back to the surface, with Jason and Quentin carrying the chests with them.

"Just in case" they told the others.

Once they reached the surface, it wasn't too long until most of the ingots were turned into iron blocks and arranged to form a 4x4 portal, similar to the one they'd gone through to reach this world.

Jerome then produced a flint & Steel and walked up to the portal.

"This had better work" He said to himself.

He then struck the Flint & Steel together as hard as he could in the portal gateway.

Nothing happened.

Confused, Jerome tried a few more times.

Nothing.

"Perhaps my magic will work" Twilight said to the others, releasing a powerful burst of magic in the middle of the gateway.

Nothing.

"Well that's just great. We've spent hours mining and building a portal, but we don't know how to open it" Said Quentin, frustrated.

"Well, at least we have the portal" Countered Pinkie Pie.

"I don't understand. How do we open that portal?" Twilight asked.

The group thought about this for a few moments.

Then, Twilight had an idea.

"Wait, how about we ask the princesses for help. Perhaps they can find a way"

"Princesses?"

"Oh, right. We never told you. Well, here in Equestria, we have two princesses in charge, who are also in charge of raising the moon and the sun. Princess Celestia rules during the day whilst her sister, Princess Luna, rules during the night".

"Will they be able to help?"

"Of course. They're the most powerful magic users in the land. I should know. I'm Princess Celestia's personal student"

"Well that's something"

"Alright then, I guess we'd better get all this stuff back to the library so I can contact the two princesses and explain our dilemma to them.

With that, the thirteen began to make their way back to the library, carrying their tools, the crafting table, the iron blocks, spare iron ingots and the chests. It was early in the afternoon, which meant that most of the ponies would be stopping to have their lunch.

However, as the crew were getting close to Ponyville, Adam heard an all-too-familiar voice above them.

"Hey. Hey. Over here".

"Oh no. Not them" He muttered to himself.

The entire group stopped and looked up to see where the voice was coming from. To the horror of Team Crafted, a small semi cube of glass was above them, filled with water. In the water, swam a single squid.

Adam sighed.

"Why are you here?" he called up to him.

"I'm a pony"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT A PONY! YOU'RE A SQUID!"

"I want to be a pony. Hey, Rainbow Pony!"

"Who, Me?"

"Yes, you. Can I have your wings?"

"N-No. Why would I give you my wings, they're attached to me"

"GIMME YOUR WINGS!"

"NO!"

"Well, can you give me your mane at least?"

"I've had enough of this. Rainbow, get me up there"

Rainbow then lifted Adam up to the squid platform.

"SHUTUP! Screeched Adam as he pulled out his sword and proceeded to hack away at the squid.

"AH! HE'S CRAZY! HELP! HEEEELP! HEEELP!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, SQUID? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?"

Eventually, the squid died, leaving behind an ink sac.

Adam was left seething with rage.

"God, I hate you so much, squid" He muttered angrily.


	4. Meeting Royalty

**Chapter 4: Meeting Royalty**

As the group returned to the library, they began eagerly preparing to meet the two princesses.

From what Twilight had told them about the princesses, they knew they were powerful, so were eager to make a good first impression.

As they prepared, Twilight began writing a letter to Princess Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I am writing to you to inform you of a possible cataclysmic event on the horizon. Last night, my friends and I encountered a group of strange creatures who are calling themselves "Team Crafted". From what I've managed to deduce, this group is from another dimension entirely. According to Starswirl the Bearded's Multiverse Theory, this could be an early sign of our world and their world merging together. We've been trying to help the group return to their world. The only problem is that a tremendous amount of power seems to be required. I wish to seek an audience with you and Princess Luna to discuss the matter further._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

She then rolled up the letter and gave it to Spike, who sent it off the Canterlot in a burst of green flame.

The focus then returned to curing Jerome and Ian from the effects of the poison joke. Thankfully, they were able to find Zecora quickly and explain their problem to her. Indeed, she was shocked when she saw the two, but could easily tell they were friendly, so concocted the cure as soon as possible.

As Jerome and Ian washed themselves in the cure mixture, a reply to Twilight's letter came through.

Spike unravelled the letter and began reading it out loud.

"To my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle" Spike began. "I regret to inform you that Starswirl's theory might actually be correct. Over the last few hours, my sister and I have encountered strange creatures unlike anything we've seen before in Equestria. My sister and I will be awaiting your arrival soon. Sincerely, Princess Celestia".

"Do you think we should take the iron block with us?"

"That would be a good idea, yes".

Eventually once the group had prepped up and the hair on Jerome and Ian had returned to normal, they headed off to the train station to travel to Canterlot.

Once again though, as Team Crafted made their way through the town and onto the train, they were greeted by even more curious, confused and frightened looks from the other ponies.

Soon, though, the group of thirteen were on the train and were making their way to Canterlot.

"Dude, this train is much more luxurious than what we use to get around" Adam commented, stuffing his face with cake.

"Well, what do you use to get around?" Asked Twilight, eager to learn everything she could about Team Crafted.

"Well, we often just run around everywhere with a map and compass. We happen to be masters of navigation. Plus, Jerome also happens to be the resident master of redstone, so we also tend to travel by mine cart whenever possible. Oh, and we also travel by boat or pig if we have to".

"You travel by pig?"

"Yeah. We make little saddles, place them on the pigs and ride around on them".

Twilight decided that it was best to not question this.

The journey was long, but the train eventually pulled into Canterlot and the group embarked for the castle.

"Now remember to be courteous to them" Twilight said to Team Crafted. "They're the most powerful magic users in Equestria, so keep that in mind".

The found themselves walking towards the castle doors.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?" Yelled a guard from the battlements.

The guard instantly recognised Twilight and her friends.

He then disappeared from view.

Eventually, he returned with his captain, a blue haired colt.

"Twily!" The colt called down to the group. "What are you and your friends doing here?"

"We've come to seek an audience with the two princesses, Shining". Twilight replied. "It is of the utmost importance that we can meet them as soon as possible. The fate of Equestria could depend on this".

"Got it" Replied Shining Armour before turning to the other guards and telling them to open to doors.

As they stepped inside, Shining caught up with the group.

"So what's the issue then?" He asked.

"The fabric between this universe and another has become fragmented, causing the two to begin merging together. At worse, this could cause the entire multiverse to rupture and split. If we can't think of a solution, then we're all doomed".

"If that's the case, then we'd better let you see the princesses right away".

Shining armour led the group of thirteen through the palace.

On the way, though, Team Crafted still received confused and terrified stares from castle guards.

"Seriously, this shit is starting to get old." Quentin said to the others.

Finally, the group of thirteen walked through a final pair of large doors and into the throne room.

There, at the end of the room, sat on their thrones, were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

The mane six all bowed before them, with Team Crafted making the smart decision of following suit.

"Sorry for the sudden notice, your majesties, but this is a matter of grave importance" Twilight said to them.

"You are very easily forgiven, my faithful student" Princess Celestia replied. "I have also been reading up on Starswirl's Inter-dimensional Thes-"

"WHAT IN EQUESTRIA IS THAT?" Luna asked, pointing at Quentin.

Everyone looked at Quentin.

The Mudkip just sighed. He'd easily had enough of this.

"I think now would be a good time to introduce you to Team Crafted" Twilight told them, getting up.

The two got off their thrones and came over to the group to properly get acquainted with the team.

"Your majesties, may I introduce to you Team Crafted. These are Adam, Ty, Jason, Quentin, Mitch, Ian and Jerome".

"It is a great pleasure to meet you all." She said to them. "Now, let us walk. We have much to discuss".

The group then left the building and walked out into the castle grounds.

"Seriously, though. What are you?" Luna asked Quentin.

"Oh, I'm a Mudkip".

She raised a confused eyebrow to this.

"An amphibious creature".

She understood this slightly better.

"Admittedly, I was going to contact you about this situation, but you reached me first. Anyway, in case you're wondering, yes. I have indeed come across some of the creatures you've possibly seen. To begin with, a large group of pigs appeared in the throne room. Then, Luna was attacked by a whole herd of strange green creatures that looked oddly like Team Crafted..."

"if I may interrupt, your majesty, by the sounds of it, you were attacked by a group of zombies".

"Thank you Jason. Anyway, once that happened, we came across a group of skeletal creatures in the courtyard. The royal bathroom has also been infested as well."

"Have you done anything to sort it out?"

"Well, I've tried but the infestation keeps coming back. That's actually why I waited for you and the others to get here. Since the infestation is from the same universe as Team Crafted, perhaps they might know how to sort it out".

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Jerome asked. "TO THE ROYAL BATHROOM!"

The team then took off in the direction of the royal bathroom, with the ponies in tow.

"I must warn you, there's a lot of them" Luna told them.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing we couldn't handle" Mitch reassured her.

The group then burst through the door, brandishing their swords.

However, as they stared into the bathtub, their faces contorted into a mixture of horror and anger.

Within the bath floated dozens upon dozens of squid, all yelling out "Hey! Hey, I'm a squid! Squid!"

"Alright. LET'S DO THIS!" yelled Adam.

The seven then charged into the bath and began hacking away at the squids.

"AAH! HELP! THEY'RE CRAZY! SOMEONE CALL THE SQUID POLICE!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING , SQUID?"

However, they found that with every squid they killed, another took its place. Even when the ponies joined the fight, the squids were still coming.

Then, however, Ty noticed a small but wide crack in the side of the bath.

After giving it a hard whack with his pickaxe, he reached in and pulled out a small, dark coloured egg. Once he did this, the squids stopped appearing.

"I think this might be the source of the problem" Ty told them. "Someone may have placed a squid egg in a crack in the bath and allowed them to spawn in it. But now that the egg's been removed, all we need to do is destroy it".

Twilight broke the egg with one swift blast of magic.

"Well, thank you for finding the source of the problem" Princess Celestia told the group. "I'll repair the damage later. Anyway, I have one more thing left to show you".

The group then left the royal bathroom and continued walking until they reached a final set of doors.

"There's someone else you might know already" Luna said to Team Crafted before knocking on the door.

The door slowly opened, revealing a familiar figure on the other side.

A humanoid watermelon wearing 3d glasses, a light blue T-shirt and red and white shorts.

It was Bash.

"Hey you guys!" Bash said to them, happily.

"Bash? When did you get here?" Ian asked him.

"Bash got here just last night" Princess Celestia told them. "There was some sort of massive ball of light and by the time the guards got out there, they found him lying there".

"So then, if you're here, what about the others?"

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning..."

* * *

_Flashback_

All sorts of strange things had been happening in Minecraftia. For a start, strange portals had been appearing in random locations. Then, strange creatures, the likes of which they'd never seen before, had suddenly been appearing. But what really got the adventurers in Minecraftia worried was that all communications from Team Crafted had ceased.

Something big was clearly going on.

It was with these things in mind that Ant had called for an emergency meeting with a few other adventurers to try and find the source of these strange goings-on at one of the portals. Eventually, Ant, Dan, Jordan, Tyler and Bash all met up at the same location to decide a plan of action.

"Okay, what do we know so far?" Asked Jordan.

"Well, strange creatures have been randomly appearing and Team Crafted have gone dark. Whilst we can't properly determine what's happened, it's safe to guess that these portals might have something to do with this". Ant replied.

"Whatever created this portal, I get the suspicion that this wasn't created by simply gathering a whole bunch of iron and striking it with a flint and steel" Tyler added. "Believe me, I've tried".

"Well, the way I see it, there's only one way to find the source of these problems" Dan replied.

"And that is?"

"We have to go through the portal".

The five stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Well, I mean, all of us don't have to go through. I mean, we could just send one of us through"

"But we don't know what's on the other side. Besides, who would be crazy enough to go?"

Bas, who had been silent for most of the meeting, spoke up.

"I'll go".

The others looked over at him.

"Well, someone will need to go through that portal sooner or later, so why not me?"

The others were about to speak out about this, but realised that he was right.

Very soon, Bashur was standing ready at the portal, with a diamond sword slung over his shoulder.

"If I don't come back within three days, send someone else in after me" Bash told them.

"Good luck, Bash" Tyler said to him.

With that, Bash swallowed his fear and stepped through the portal.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"So there are things from our world appearing in yours?" Asked Twilight.

"That's right. I guess creatures from my world have been appearing in this one, then". Bash replied

"Exactly. My word, I think Starswirl was right".

Bash had a look of confusion on his face.

"Basically, Starswirl the Beared wrote a multiverse theory. Part of that theory suggests that the appearance of beings from another world could be a sign of two universes merging into one. He then goes on to suggest that this could lead to the multiverse rupturing and eventually splitting".

Bash was shocked.

"Okay, whatever's going on, we need to sort it out immediately".

"That's just the thing, though. We don't know how to reverse it".

Princess Luna was pondering.

"Is something the matter, Luna?" Princess Celestia asked.

"All these happenings." Luna said to the others. "I get a feeling that these happenings aren't by plain coincidence. Somepony or something might be causing this to happen".

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing really, but I'm just having a few nasty suspicions about this".

"If anything's involved, I wouldn't be surprised if those freaking squid had something to do with it. They had something to do with it the last time I came across a strange portal in our world" Adam added.

"No matter. If these actions are deliberate, then the culprit or culprits will be found" Celestia said to the others. "In the mean time, we need to find a way of bridging the gap back to the other world. Perhaps the other warriors will be able to help us".

The group then left the room and headed off to try and find a way to open the portal.


End file.
